Strane Amicizie o Strange Friendships
by Tayoel
Summary: Hagrid invites Hermione in the Forbidden Forest on night, in order to 'present' her to a friend of him. They 'know' each other. Tentacle rape swallowing. Don't like, don't read.


_*Strane amicizie*_

Hermione camminava nella Foresta Proibita, di notte. L'aria fresca dell'inizio dell'inverno la faceva tremare, e la gonna della sua divisa scolastica, che lasciava esposte al freddo le gambe della ragazza, di certo non aiutava. La giovane strega ancora non capiva che cosa ci stesse a fare li, tremante dal freddo mentre i suoi compagni di Casa si trovavano al caldo nei morbidi letti della torre di Grifondoro, ma - pensò la ragazza - doveva esserci una ragione valida se Hagrid l'aveva presa da parte, durante la lezione di Cura delle Creature Magiche di quel pomeriggio, cominciando poi a sussurrarle all'orecchio.

"Mi dispiace doverti chiedere questo favore, Hermione" le aveva detto a bassa voce il Mezzogigante. "ma potresti venire nella Foresta Proibita dietro la mia capanna, stanotte? E' molto importante… è per un mio amico…"

Per quanto la giovane castana avesse già avuto modo di constatare che genere di *amici* era solito scegliersi il guardiacaccia di Hogwarts, non se l'era sentita di rifiutare di recarsi all'appuntamento, specie per via del tono di voce con cui Hagrid si era rivolto a lei: sembrava sinceramente preoccupato.

Hermione si voltò, andando a posare lo sguardo sulla forma nera della capanna del suo amico Mezzogigante e sulla sagoma parzialmente illuminata della scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, ormai quasi completamente nascosta dei fitti rami della foresta. La ragazza, dopo un leggero sospiro, si voltò nuovamente, riprendendo ad avanzare.

La giovane strega continuò a camminare tra gli alberi, le orecchie tese per captare la presenza di qualunque creatura potenzialmente ostile, ed insieme cercando la grossa sagoma del suo amico villoso. Hermione era già stata nella Foresta Proibita, anche di notte, ma in quella particolare occasione, avvenuta al primo anno, c'era Hagrid con lei, mentre le volte successive erano state di giorno, e per di più in compagnia di Harry, cosa che aveva reso la permanenza della ragazza nella foresta un po' meno spaventosa. Ma adesso non c'era nessuno con lei, e la giovane figlia di Babbani cominciava ad avere davvero paura.

La ragazza cominciava a temere di non riuscire a trovare Hagrid, e tale paura aveva iniziato a soppiantare quella di trovare effettivamente il guardiacaccia, cosa che la giovane castana presupponeva significasse l'incontro con qualche strana creatura, di quelle che di solito allevava il Mezzogigante. Hermione sperava che, se così fosse stato, tale essere somigliasse più a Grop, il fratellino di Hagrid, piuttosto che agli Schiopodi Sparacoda.

"Hermione, sei qui!"

La ragazza fece un salto quando udì la voce del suo grosso amico a poca distanza da lei, alla sua destra. Una volta giratasi, Hermione vide che Hagrid si stava sporgendo da dietro un albero dal tronco particolarmente grande, visto che riusciva a coprire buona parte della mole del Mezzogigante.

"Vieni, da questa parte."

La giovane strega annuì, ora confortata dalla presenza dell'amico, e si portò subito al suo fianco. Hagrid le indicò una direzione, verso la quale i due cominciarono a dirigersi a passo svelto. Questo significava, per Hermione, di dover correre dietro alla figura del Mezzogigante, ma almeno le permetteva di superare i cespugli ed i rovi con facilità.

La ragazza castana, ad un tratto, si rese conto che Hagrid non aveva con sé ne torce ne lampade: fino a quel momento la luce della luna era bastata alla studentessa di Hogwarts per vedere dove stava andando, ma era comunque strano che l'amico non avesse portato con sé nulla che potesse illuminare il sentiero.

"Scusa, Hagrid…" cominciò la giovane con voce tremante.

"Uhm? Si, che cosa c'è?"

"Ecco… come mai non hai con te lampade o… altro per far luce?"

"Luce? Ah, no a lui non piace la luce. Non lo vedo mai di giorno, e quando mi avvicino con una lanterna si allontana sempre… non vorremo mica spaventarlo, no?"

A quella risposta le paure della ragazza castana riaffiorarono, e si intensificarono ulteriormente. Chiunque fosse - di qualunque cosa si trattasse -, l'amico di Hagrid amava il buio e l'oscurità, cosa che, sia nel mondo magico che nel mondo Babbano, era una caratteristica che non prometteva niente di buono. Hermione fu tentata di voltarsi e tornare indietro, ma a quel punto si era addentrata nella Foresta Proibita di parecchio, e ritornare al castello da sola sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso. Almeno, finché restava con Hagrid - pensò la ragazza - sarebbe stata al sicuro.

O così credeva.

"Ecco, siamo arrivati."

La giovane strega si sporse da dietro la figura gigantesca del guardiacaccia, notando una radura illuminata dalla luce della luna. Per quanto non fosse vastissima, il terreno era abbastanza esposto, di giorno, alla luce solare da aver permesso la crescita di uno strato erboso, ora bagnato dai raggi lunari. Quasi non sembrava di trovarsi nella buia e terrificante Foresta Proibita.

"Dovrebbe arrivare tra poco… stiamo a vedere."

La ragazza annuì, e rimase immobile al fianco di Hagrid ad osservare il buio oltre gli alberi che delimitavano la radura, attenta ad ogni più piccolo movimento che potesse indicare l'arrivo dell'*amico* del Mezzogigante. Dopo alcuni minuti di calma, durante i quali si udirono solo alcuni fruscii in lontananza, Hermione cominciò a chiedersi se qualcuno - o qualcosa - si sarebbe effettivamente presentato…

"Oh, eccolo che arriva."

La frase pronunciata allegramente dal guardiacaccia di Hogwarts fece voltare verso di lui la giovane castana che, una volta appurata la direzione verso cui il suo amico stava guardando, si girò anch'essa da quella parte, e sbiancò.

Quello che si stava avvicinando, venendo illuminato sempre di più dalla luce della luna, non somigliava affatto ad un Gigante come Grop, e nemmeno ad uno Schiopodo Sparacoda. Era qualcosa di ancora più strano, grosso e - Hermione indietreggiò di un passo - informe. Quando emerse nella radura, la giovane strega si trovò di fronte ad una strana massa verde chiaro, munita di molteplici appendici e dall'aspetto mutevole: mentre si faceva largo tra gli alberi i suoi tentacoli (o almeno quelli che somigliavano inquietantemente a dei tentacoli) si allungavano e si ritraevano, e la mole della creatura si contraeva e si espandeva, rendendo impossibile comprendere se tale essere si spostasse tramite trazione o per scivolamento… l'unica cosa certa era il disgusto che la vista di quella creatura provocava nella ragazza castana. Hermione era sicura di non aver mai visto nulla di simile sui libri di Cura delle Creature Magiche, e questo fatto la spaventava ancora di più.

"Hermione, ti presento John."

La giovane strega si voltò verso l'amico barbuto, guardandolo con un'espressione al limite dell'incredulo. "John?" sussurro la studentessa di Hogwarts, pensando che mai un nome era stato meno appropriato per un essere vivente.

"Beh, si, è così che l'ho chiamato" e nel dire questo, lo sguardo del Mezzogigante si spostò verso la creatura che stava continuando ad avvicinarsi: ormai era chiaro che superava Hagrid in altezza, e che era abbastanza grossa da occupare un terzo della Sala Grande di Hogwarts. "L'ho trovato che avevo appena cominciato il mio lavoro di guardiacaccia… era molto più piccolo all'epoca… ma abbiamo subito stretto amicizia."

Hermione non riteneva possibile che qualcuno, nemmeno Hagrid, potesse fare amicizia con quella cosa. Dopo un istante, vedendo che l'essere amorfo si stava avvicinando sempre più al punto in cui si trovavano lei e il Mezzogigante, la giovane strega ritrovò la voce.

"Ma… ecco… io che cosa dovrei farci?"

E qui il guardiacaccia di Hogwarts ebbe un'esitazione che ad Hermione non piacque affatto.

"Ecco, vedi…" cominciò Hagrid, chinandosi verso di lei. "…ogni tanto John dà l'impressione di sentirsi solo… capita ogni decina di anni, io credo… ed allora io cerco di portargli compagnia, per tirarlo su… preferisce le ragazze, ho notato…"

Hermione si trattenne dal chiedere che fine avessero fatto le altre ragazze portate da Hagrid a fare conoscenza con 'John', e per un tremendo istante le venne in mente il fantasma di Mirtilla Malcontenta… ma poi la giovane strega scacciò quel pensiero dalla mente: per quanto i gusti in fatto di amicizie del Mezzogigante potessero essere strampalati, Hermione era certa che Hagrid non avrebbe mai permesso che qualcuno si facesse male o, peggio, restasse ucciso sotto i suoi occhi.

"Ehi, John!" gridò il guardiacaccia di Hogwarts, interrompendo i pensieri della giovane Grifondoro. "Guarda chi ti ho portato! Si chiama Hermione, capito? Her… ah, già che non parli mai… beh, Hermione, questo è John… che ne dici di andare a fare conoscenza?"

E così dicendo le diede una leggera spinta sulla schiena, che però fu sufficiente per fare ruzzolare la ragazza sul prato erboso, dove si ritrovò sdraiata bocconi. Hermione si rialzò il più in fretta possibile e, una volta ripristinato il senso dell'equilibrio, comprese di trovarsi ora a poca distanza dalla strana creatura verde chiaro, che apparentemente aveva smesso di avanzare. La giovane strega cercò nel corpo informe dell'essere un segno di dove potesse trovarsi la testa - sempre che ce l'avesse, una testa - senza però notare nulla di definibile: ne occhi, ne bocca. Niente.

"Ehm, ciao…" disse la ragazza, con voce tremula, rivolta alla strana creatura. "Bene… dunque… come va?"

L'essere amorfo non rispose ma, all'improvviso, allungò una delle sue appendici verso la giovane castana, muovendosi molto più in fretta di quanto avesse fatto fino a quel momento, e con un gesto fluido la fece avvolgere intorno alla vita di Hermione, che un istante più tardi si sentì sollevare in aria. La ragazza urlò.

"Non preoccuparti, Hermione. Fa sempre così, gli piace giocare."

Il tono divertito di Hagrid era in totale contrasto con lo stato d'animo della giovane strega: essere in balia di un mostro misterioso, senza neanche avere la bacchetta magica a portata di mano per potersi difendere, la stava facendo tremare come una foglia dalla paura, e tale sensazione si tramutò in puro panico quando Hermione vide avvicinarsi a lei diverse altre appendici della creatura chiamata John.

"No! No! Aiuto, Hagrid! Hagrid!"

"Non avere paura, Hermione. John si comporta sempre in questo modo per fare amicizia."

La giovane castana cominciò a dubitare della sanità mentale del suo amico: chiunque, nel vedere una propria conoscente attaccata da una creatura sconosciuta e dalle intenzioni ignote, si sarebbe fatto avanti per proteggerla. Hagrid, invece, sembrava considerare la cosa normale: chissà quante altre ragazze - pensò Hermione - avevano subito lo stesso trattamento sotto gli occhi del Mezzogigante.

Il panico della giovane strega, già considerevole, aumentò ancora di più quando vide che la creatura, il cui tentacolo la stava ancora tenendo sollevata a mezz'aria, stava avvicinando le altre sue propaggini a diversi punti del suo corpo, compresa la parte intima della ragazza.

"No! No! Hagrid! Ha...mmmpf!"

Il disperato grido di aiuto della studentessa di Hogwarts venne soffocato dall'intrusione, nel suo cavo orale, dell'estremità dell'escrescenza che ancora la imprigionava. Il sapore del tentacolo della creatura somigliava a quello dell'erba umida e la sua consistenza era paragonabile a quella di un marshmellow. Sfortunatamente, questo marshmellow aveva una stazza considerevole, nonché la capacità di muoversi da solo.

Le altre estremità di 'John' raggiunsero il corpo dell'indifesa ragazza, cominciando ad avvolgersi intorno alle sue gambe e andando ad accarezzare i suoi fianchi, le braccia ed il seno. Hermione cacciò un urlo di paura e disgusto nel sentire scorrere su di lei le appendici della creatura, ma il tentacolo presente nella sua bocca lo soffocò, facendole emettere solo un mugugno inarticolato.

"Cominci a divertirti, vero Hermione?"

Il tono della domanda appena pronunciata da Hagrid, ancor più del contenuto della frase stessa, aumentò la convinzione di Hermione che il guardiacaccia di Hogwarts fosse effettivamente pazzo. Come poteva restare li a sorridere, evidentemente divertito, mentre lei veniva avvolta dalle spire di un essere misterioso? Per quanto il Mezzogigante lo considerasse suo amico, il comportamento di 'John' non si poteva certo definire divertente.

E tale comportamento divenne ancora meno divertente quando le escrescenze che avevano afferrato i polpacci della giovane strega scorsero via, trascinando con loro le scarpe e le calze di Hermione, lasciandola a piedi nudi, e contemporaneamente altri tentacoli si andarono ad infilare nelle maniche e - ancora peggio - sotto la gonna della divisa della ragazza.

Hermione emise un altro urlo soffocato, dimenandosi con tutte le forze che aveva, mentre percepiva quei tiepidi e mollicci tentacoli insinuarsi sotto i suoi abiti, scorrendo sulla sua pelle nuda. Ma la presa della creatura era troppo forse, e la giovane Grifondoro non poté fare altro che restare immobile, con gli occhi sbarrati dal terrore e pieni di lacrime, mentre le escrescenze di John raggiungevano il suo seno e si infilavano tra le sue mutandine. Una volta giunti li, però, si fermarono. La giovane strega ebbe un illusorio moto di speranza, cercando di convincersi che l'essere misterioso avesse finito di analizzarla, e che adesso l'avrebbe lasciata andare. Ma tale illusione venne distrutta un istante dopo, così come gli abiti della ragazza: i tentacoli, nonostante la loro consistenza poco più che gelatinosa, si mossero con una rapidità ed una forza impressionanti, lacerando dall'interno la gonna, il maglione, la camicia e la biancheria intima di Hermione con un colpo solo, esponendo la pelle nuda della ragazza al freddo della sera. Questa lanciò un grido disperato, nuovamente soffocato dal tentacolo che ancora le occupava la bocca.

"Oh, sembra che tu gli piaccia. Che birbantello."

Ora Hermione era certa che Hagrid fosse impazzito. Neanche vederla denudata forzatamente dal suo "amico" lo aveva fatto smuovere dalla sua posizione, al margine della radura, ne aveva fatto scomparire il suo sorriso, reso evidente dalla forma che aveva assunto la sua barba. Nel vedere i propri abiti sbrindellati cadere lentamente al suolo, la giovane strega si sentì quasi svenire. Ma questo - per fortuna o per sfortuna - non avvenne. L'attenzione della ragazza fu richiamata dalle escrescenze verdi che la circondavano, le quali, dopo essersi liberate dei resti della sua divisa, avevano ripreso ad avvicinarsi a lei: due di esse le afferrarono le caviglie, costringendola a divaricare le gambe, mentre un altro paio le avvolsero le braccia, facendogliele portare dietro la schiena. Hermione era ormai completamente immobilizzata: le uniche cose che poteva muovere erano la testa e gli occhi, questi ultimi ancora spalancati e bagnati dalle lacrime.

Ad un tratto, la giovane strega sentì un tocco delicato proprio nel punto del suo corpo sul quale aveva sperato che quelle appendici mollicce non si sarebbero mai soffermate. Timorosa di realizzare cosa stesse effettivamente accadendo all'altezza della propria parte più intima, Hermione piegò la testa lentamente, andando ad osservare con paura crescente la propria zona inguinale. Due tentacoli più piccoli rispetto a quelli che la tenevano immobilizzata stavano esplorando la regione esterna dell'organo sessuale della ragazza, accarezzando lentamente le sue grandi labbra e soffermandosi a tratti sul clitoride. Nonostante la situazione terrorizzante e assurda, Hermione non poté fare a meno di provare una scarica di piacere a quel tocco gentile.

Ma questo non fece scomparire la paura della ragazza e, anzi, la aumentò. Una tale attenzione della creatura sulle proprie parti intime non faceva altro che confermare i peggiori timori della giovane, che immaginò per un attimo di venire penetrata da una di quelle escrescenze, perdendo così la sua verginità.

Hermione non sapeva se temesse di più le intenzioni della creatura o l'effetto che tale 'attacco' avrebbe avuto sul suo corpo: la giovane strega non si era mai concessa a nessuno, (contrariamente a Calì e a Lavanda, che la ragazza sapeva avessero già avuto rapporti) e conservava ancora quell'atto intimo e, per lei, prezioso per la persona che amava. Hermione aveva pensato, nell'ultimo periodo, che quella persona sarebbe stata Ron, per il quale la giovane strega aveva realizzato di provare un sentimento maggiore dell'amicizia, ma ora tali propositi - pensò la ragazza - stavano per naufragare, e per di più a causa di una creatura sconosciuta e dall'aspetto disgustoso.

A tale pensiero Hermione ricominciò a divincolarsi, anche se inutilmente, vista la forza con cui 'John' la teneva immobilizzata. I tentacoli dell'amico di Hagrid continuarono a muoversi per un po' all'altezza del fiore della giovane, per poi abbandonarlo improvvisamente. La ragazza castana cominciò nuovamente a sperare che tale gesto preludesse ad una sua liberazione, o quantomeno alla fine dell''esplorazione' del suo corpo da parte delle appendici della creatura. Ma anche stavolta le speranze della giovane strega vennero deluse: le propaggini abbandonarono si il sesso della studentessa di Hogwarts, ma solo per spostarsi sui seni della stessa, cominciando ad accarezzarli e avvolgerli, provocando ad Hermione un altro involontario brivido di piacere.

I seni della ragazza castana non erano particolarmente sviluppati, ma anche così i tentacoli di 'John' riuscivano a circondarli e stringerli delicatamente, stimolando nel contempo i capezzoli della strega con le loro estremità. Se non si fosse trovata in una situazione tanto spaventosa, Hermione avrebbe creduto che tali escrescenze volessero stimolarla sessualmente, cosa che, secondo l'acuta mente della studentessa di Hogwarts, era impossibile che accadesse.

Invece, contrariamente ad ogni previsione, Hermione cominciò a sentire una certa umidità tra le sue gambe, cosa che la sconcertò ancora più che essere imprigionata dalle propaggini di una creatura mai vista, nuda, sotto lo sguardo del villoso Mezzogigante. La ragazza non riusciva a credere di aver cominciato ad eccitarsi per una situazione come quella, ma tale pensiero fu interrotto dal ritorno dei piccoli tentacoli di 'John' sulle parti basse della giovane, andando così a constatare la loro avvenuta lubrificazione. Le piccole escrescenze della misteriosa creatura ricominciarono a muoversi, con un'energia maggiore rispetto a poco prima, lungo l'ingresso dell'orifizio di Hermione, la quale, tra una scarica di piacere e l'altra, si trovò a domandarsi se i movimenti del misterioso essere non avessero avuto fin dall'inizio proprio quello scopo.

Ad un tratto, sia i piccoli tentacoli 'stimolatori' sia quelli che tenevano immobilizzati gli arti della studentessa di Hogwarts cominciarono a svolgersi, lasciando la giovane strega parzialmente libera. Poco più tardi anche l'appendice che fino a quel momento aveva tappato la bocca di Hermione, impedendole di parlare, si allontanò, permettendo così alla ragazza castana di respirare di nuovo liberamente.

La giovane strega avrebbe potuto urlare, ricominciare a dimenarsi, ma non fece ne l'una ne l'altra cosa: da quanto la ragazza aveva potuto constatare, i movimenti della creatura erano basati su qualcosa di più del mero istinto. Hermione stava già cominciando a valutare se considerare quell'essere come dotato di intelligenza, quando l'appendice che tratteneva ancora la ragazza nuda all'altezza della vita si cominciò a muovere, portando la giovane fin sopra la massa informe che componeva il corpo di 'John'.

Per qualche secondo non successe nulla, e l'attenzione di Hermione fu attirata da una piccola sporgenza posta sopra quella che poteva essere definita la testa della creatura, sulla cui sommità era presente un piccolo orifizio. Un istante più tardi, però, tale orifizio si allargò di scatto, rivelando un canale abbastanza grande da poter contenere una persona adulta, che si perdeva nelle profondità del corpo dell'essere. La paura di Hermione ritornò decuplicata quando vide che l'appendice che ancora la sorreggeva si stava avvicinando a tale apertura, che nella mente della giovane castana somigliava sempre più ad una bocca.

"HAGRID!" gridò la ragazza con quanto fiato aveva in corpo. "HAGRIIIDDD!"

"Non ti preoccupare, fa sempre così, dopo…"

"NO! NO! AIUTO, HAGRID!"

Nel frattempo, l'appendice di 'John' aveva allentato la presa sul corpo di Hermione, mentre la sua "bocca" si era richiusa sulle gambe della giovane strega, cominciando subito dopo a risucchiarle. In poco tempo - molto meno di quanto la ragazza si aspettasse -, la creatura l'aveva ingoiata fino alle spalle.

"HAGRIIID!" gridò Hermione, ormai sul punto di svenire, con il volto imperlato di lacrime di terrore. "HAG…mmpf!"

Il grido disperato della ragazza castana fu soffocato dalla parete della "bocca" dell'essere, attraverso la quale, poco più tardi, passarono anche l'avambraccio e la mano della giovane, tesi in un ultimo spasmo nel vano tentativo di riconquistare la libertà.

Hermione adesso percepiva solo le pareti mollicce dell'interno della creatura che si contraevano e rilassavano, spingendola sempre più a fondo nel corpo dell'essere. La giovane strega era ormai certa di stare per morire: dopo aver affrontato Troll, Basilischi, Dissennatori e Mangiamorte, Hermione Granger avrebbe trovato la sua fine nello stomaco di una creatura magica di cui non sapeva neanche il nome. Oh, no, questo lo sapeva: John. La ragazza castana cominciò a ridere tra se, condotta quasi alla pazzia dal terrore che la attanagliava ma, un secondo più tardi, la pressione che comprimeva il corpo della giovane strega iniziò a svanire, cominciando dalle gambe e risalendo lungo tutto il suo corpo, finché Hermione non si sentì cadere ed atterrò su di un pavimento morbido, liscio e umido.

La giovane strega alzò lo sguardo da quello strano terreno, andando ad osservare l'ambiente dove ora si trovava: contrariamente all'esterno della creatura, il suo interno era di un colore rosa pallido, ampio poco meno di un'aula scolastica, e recante sulle pareti alcune strane gemme luminose, che rendevano lo stomaco - o presunto tale - di 'John' ben illuminato.

"Oh,beh… almeno non morirò al buio." disse tra sé Hermione, rannicchiandosi contro la parete e abbracciandosi da sola, piangendo grosse lacrime di paura e rassegnazione.

Ma quasi subito la giovane strega cominciò a comprendere che qualcosa non tornava: se quello era veramente lo stomaco della creatura, perché non erano presenti succhi gastrici o altri sistemi di digestione? Il liquido che permeava il fondo della sacca interna di 'John' non sembrava essere affatto acido e, se quello era uno stomaco, era sproporzionato rispetto al corpo dell'essere. Inoltre - notò la ragazza - l'ambiente non conteneva altri animali divorati o (e qui la ragazza ebbe un brivido) i loro resti…

Hermione si alzò in piedi, tenendo ancora le braccia avvolte intorno al proprio petto, e cominciò a camminare in direzione del centro della cavità rosa, spostando nervosamente lo sguardo qua e la. Il rumore che i piedi nudi della ragazza facevano calpestando il pavimento molle e umidiccio era leggermente inquietante, sensazione amplificata dall'eco che rimbombava tra le pareti interne della creatura.

Pochi secondi più tardi, Hermione notò una piccola protuberanza che emergeva dalla parte inferiore dello "stomaco" di 'John': era di forma cilindrica, larga circa un metro, e raggiungeva in altezza l'ombelico della ragazza. La giovane strega si avvicinò ad essa, osservandola con una certa curiosità, andando poi ad appoggiare una mano sulla sommità di quel monticello rosa. Ma un secondo più tardi si pentì di averlo fatto: la cima di quella collinetta di carne si era aperta, lasciandone fuoriuscire quello che sembrava essere una grossolana imitazione di un membro maschile umano. Tale organo era più grande, più lungo e, soprattutto, più elaborato di quanto non fosse un vero membro maschile: Hermione, per quanto non ne avesse mai visto uno dal vivo, era comunque abbastanza sicura di non sbagliarsi.

Quell'apparizione fece riaffiorare la paura della giovane strega, che arretrò di un passo, gli occhi fissi sull'escrescenza fallica di fronte a lei. Tale attenzione, però, non permise alla ragazza castana di notare che dalle pareti, dal soffitto e anche dal pavimento della cavità stavano spuntando nuove escrescenze tentacolari. Fino a che non fu troppo tardi.

Hermione notò le propaggini che la stavano circondando subito prima che queste scattassero verso di lei, afferrandola ed immobilizzandole in sequenza braccia, caviglie, cosce e vita. La giovane strega urlò, mentre le nuove escrescenze carnose (rosa come il resto dell'interno di 'John' e più sottili di quelle esterne) le si avvolgevano attorno, sollevandola nuovamente da terra. Hermione ricominciò a divincolarsi, emettendo suoni inarticolati di paura e disagio intervallati da dei "no", ma anche questi furono presto soffocati dall'introduzione nella bocca della giovane strega di una delle propaggini più grosse.

La ragazza castana fu costretta nuovamente ad allargare le gambe, tra le quali si insinuarono velocemente altri tentacoli della creatura, arrivando quasi subito all'altezza del sesso di Hermione. Questa, quasi immediatamente, abbassò lo sguardo, andando così ad osservare il nuovo assalto di 'John' alla sua intimità, che questa volta aveva raggiunto un livello di intrusione ben maggiore: i tentacoli rosa intenti a stimolare il fiore della giovane strega erano ora molti di più è molto più attivi, e ad essi si erano aggiunte diverse altre escrescenze carnose, che stavano a poco a poco ricoprendo il corpo della giovane studentessa di Hogwarts, accarezzandole il seno, i fianchi, l'interno coscia, ogni centimetro quadrato della sua pelle.

Hermione, nonostante tali tocchi non fossero stati ne voluti ne richiesti, stava cominciando ad apprezzare le attenzioni che 'John' le stava riservando: la ragazza era, si, immobilizzata dalle appendici della misteriosa creatura, ma esse non la stavano ne ferendo ne arrecando alcun tipo di danno. Anzi, sembrava che, come poco prima, stessero semplicemente accarezzando (a modo loro) il corpo della giovane, permettendole di prepararsi a quello che - ed Hermione ne era sicura - la attendeva. La giovane studentessa di Grifondoro aveva ormai capito quale fosse lo scopo ultimo di 'John': l'aveva compreso con chiarezza nell'esatto istante in cui quell'escrescenza fallica era comparsa alla sua vista. Era su di essa - pensò Hermione - che avrebbe perso la sua verginità.

Improvvisamente quel pensiero non parve turbarla più di tanto: il tocco delicato dei tentacoli di John sul corpo della giovane strega, le sue morbide carezze e soprattutto la stimolazione a trecentosessanta gradi del proprio organo genitale esterno, stavano facendo sprofondare la ragazza sempre più in un oceano di piacere, dal quale Hermione cominciava a sperare di non emergere mai più. Quando una delle propaggini rosa si insinuò ancor più profondamente nel fiore della ragazza, questa esalò un urletto, subito soffocato dal tentacolo presente nella sua bocca, la cui natura era però ben diversa da quelli che la giovane strega aveva emesso fino a quel momento. Non era un grido di protesta o una richiesta di aiuto, ma un gemito di piacere.

John sembrò accorgersi del cambiamento avvenuto nel comportamento della ragazza, poiché le propaggini che ancora le avvolgevano braccia e gambe cominciarono ad allentarsi e, contemporaneamente, l'escrescenza situata nella bocca di Hermione si ritirò parzialmente, concedendo alla giovane di tornare a respirare con facilità. La studentessa di Grifondoro, dal canto suo, aveva ormai compreso che era inutile cercare di opporsi alle attenzioni della creatura. Non poteva scappare. Non poteva sottrarsi al suo destino.

L'unica cosa da fare era stare al gioco e rendere quell'esperienza più piacevole possibile.

Poco dopo aver formulato quel pensiero, Hermione Granger chiuse gli occhi e rilassò le membra, lasciando che i tentacoli di John scorressero sul suo corpo nudo come meglio credevano, continuando ad accarezzarla e a stimolare le sue zone erogene. Non appena la ragazza ebbe fatto questo, si rese conto che, senza l'effetto inibitore della paura, i movimenti delle propaggini della creatura sul suo corpo erano indubbiamente piacevoli, ed evidentemente mirati a tale scopo. Per un istante Hermione ebbe l'impressione di trovarsi tra le braccia di un amante molto esperto, e questo la fece sorridere e rilassare ulteriormente, emettendo nel contempo un altro sospiro di piacere.

A quel suono, l'escrescenza rosa ancora presente nel cavo orale della giovane strega si allontanò del tutto, permettendole di chiudere finalmente la bocca, cosa che però durò un solo istante, prima che Hermione cominciasse ad ansimare lievemente e regolarmente, cominciando poi ad emettere mugolii di soddisfazione.

Sembrava che John non stesse aspettando altro: Hermione percepì uno strattone improvviso e spalancò gli occhi, potendo così constatare che le propaggini rosa che ancora la sorreggevano la stavano spostando in avanti, posizionandola esattamente sopra l'escrescenza fallica emersa dal pavimento.

Una volta che la giovane strega fu portata in quella posizione, tutto si fermò. Le estremità della creatura smisero di accarezzarla, i piccoli tentacoli presenti intorno al sesso della ragazza smisero di stimolarlo. Solo il respiro della giovane era ora udibile nel grande ambiente interno dell'essere amorfo.

Infine Hermione comprese: John le stava chiedendo il permesso di continuare, di possederla, di essere una sola cosa con lei. E fu questo, più di ogni altra cosa, a farla accettare. Hermione chiuse gli occhi e, dopo aver formulato in un angolo della mente il pensiero "perdonami, Ron", annuì.

I tentacoli carnosi si rianimarono quasi all'istante, andando a liberare braccia e gambe della ragazza castana, mentre altri loro compagni più piccoli continuavano ad accarezzare ogni punto della pelle della giovane strega. Hermione sentì che stava scendendo di quota, avvicinata dalla grande propaggine che le avvolgeva ancora la vita all'escrescenza fallica posta al centro dell'ambiente interno di John, e riaprì gli occhi per osservare la scena. Il membro rosa della creatura era dritto e svettante verso l'interno coscia della ragazza, distante ora non più di un metro e mezzo dallo stesso. Hermione, a tale vista, non poté far altro che sorridere debolmente, andando poi con le mani ad allargare il proprio fiore, così da facilitare lo strano essere nel suo intento.

Quando gli organi sessuali delle due creature così dissimili vennero a contatto, la giovane strega provò nuovamente un brivido di paura, fatto però subito scemare dalle carezze che i tentacoli di John le stavano ancora regalando. Poco più tardi, la grande propaggine rosa abbassò ancora di più la ragazza sull'asta carnosa presente sotto di lei, facendola penetrare a poco a poco nel corpo di Hermione. Questa, ad un tratto, riprese nuovamente a lacrimare, ma con sua grande sorpresa le gocce che le scendevano dagli occhi furono asciugate da due piccoli tentacoli della creatura, cosa che fece sorridere la ragazza, ora convinta di aver fatto la scelta giusta. Un secondo più tardi tutto il membro di John era dentro di lei.

Hermione sentì qualcosa strapparsi, scomparendo per sempre. Questa sensazione, unita al dolore che ne seguì, fecero nuovamente emettere un gemito alla ragazza castana, stavolta di dolore, e provocarono un'intensificazione delle lacrime della giovane strega. A tale gesto sembrò corrispondere un intensificarsi dei movimenti delle propaggini rosa presenti sul corpo della, ormai, non più vergine studentessa di Hogwarts, cosa che riuscì in parte a confortarla. Dopo alcuni minuti di relativa immobilità, Hermione sentì il suo corpo venire sollevato di nuovo, per poi essere riabbassato sulla propaggine fallica, facendola scorrere dentro di lei.

Tale movimento provocò ancora una leggera fitta alla giovane strega, che però, dopo alcuni altri movimenti simili, cominciò a percepire la comparsa di una nuova sensazione, un tipo di piacere che non aveva mai sperimentato prima. In poco tempo fu la stessa ragazza a cominciare a muoversi, posando le ginocchia sulla collinetta di carne ed iniziando ad alzare e abbassare i fianchi, facendo penetrare il sesso di John sempre più dentro di lei. Hermione cominciava a godere della situazione, per quanto assurda, in cui si era venuta a trovare: essere impalata su di un membro dalle dimensioni considerevoli, accarezzata in ogni sua parte dall'equivalente di decine di mani, il tutto in un ambiente in fin dei conti intimo e caldo, la stava facendo eccitare ogni istante di più, così come stavano accelerando i movimenti dei suoi fianchi.

Hermione cominciò ad emettere gemiti di piacere senza alcun ritegno, deliziata dal miscuglio di sensazioni che le stavano affollando la testa: non sapeva dire cos'era meglio tra la penetrazione, le carezze e il senso di intimità che John le stava regalando. A tale pensiero, una delle mani della ragazza si mosse quasi in automatico ed afferrò una delle protuberanze intente a massaggiarle i seni, portandola all'altezza della bocca della giovane strega, che la baciò sulla punta.

In quell'istante Hermione percepì un fremito provenire dall'organo sessuale della creatura che, prima che la giovane realizzasse cosa stava accadendo, eruttò un abbondante schizzo di una sostanza calda e densa nel corpo della ragazza, seguito da un secondo, e da un terzo. Hermione, percependo quel fluido caldo dentro di lei, raggiunse a sua volta il culmine del piacere, sentendo il suo primo orgasmo squassarla da capo a piedi, facendole emettere un lungo e penetrante grido di puro godimento.

La giovane strega rimase immobilizzata in quella posizione ancora per alcuni secondi, inginocchiata sull'asta di John e avvolta dalle sue protuberanze, percependo gli ultimi spasmi del membro della creatura dentro di lei, prima di essere sopraffatta dalla catena di emozioni e sensazioni fin li provate, perdendo così conoscenza.

-o-o-

Hermione si risvegliò poco più tardi a causa della mancanza di fiato: si trovava di nuovo nello stretto canale da cui era entrata all'interno di John e, un secondo più tardi, la giovane strega sentì la sua testa liberarsi dalla pressione delle pareti interne della creatura, andando a riassaporare la fresca aria della notte. Il corpo nudo di Hermione, una volta completamente fuoriuscito dall'amico di Hagrid, venne depositato delicatamente sull'erba della radura, anche tramite l'ausilio di due protuberanze esterne dell'essere. La ragazza rimase sdraiata sull'erba umida e fredda, sentendosi appagata e felice come poche altre volte nella sua vita, con gli occhi chiusi ed un lieve sorriso sul volto.

La giovane strega sentì dei fruscii in progressiva attenuazione, ed intuì che John stava ritornando tra gli alberi dai quali era uscito, nel profondo della Foresta Proibita. Pochi secondi più tardi Hermione udì altri fruscii, stavolta in avvicinamento, e un istante dopo percepì un pesante e ruvido strato di pelliccia posarsi sul suo corpo nudo. Una volta aperti gli occhi, la studentessa di Hogwarts vide che il guardiacaccia della scuola era chino su di lei, privo del suo pastrano peloso, e la guardava con i suoi occhi neri socchiusi in un sorriso.

"Allora, che te ne è sembrato? John si è divertito?"

Hermione si alzò in ginocchio, avvolgendosi quanto più possibile l'enorme indumento di Hargid attorno alle membra nude. Un istante dopo la ragazza si voltò verso la direzione da cui aveva udito provenire, poco prima, i fruscii causati da John, vedendo la sua massa indistinta scomparire tra le ombre della foresta. Un secondo più tardi la giovane strega si voltò verso il Mezzogigante, sorridendo.

"Si." Rispose la ragazza in tono allegro. "Credo proprio di si."

-o-o-o-

"Andare nella foresta di notte?"

"Come mai quest'idea improvvisa, Hermione?"

Ginny e Luna erano sedute in biblioteca, chine su due voluminosi libri di Incantesimi, e fissavano la loro compagna più grande sedutasi poco prima al loro tavolo. Il sorriso di Hermione, vestita nella sua divisa scolastica (ricomposta magicamente), sembrava diverso dal solito, più sensuale e misterioso.

"Beh… c'è un amico di Hagrid che vorrei farvi conoscere."

"Ti riferisci a Tenebrus? " chiese la giovane dai capelli biondi, guardando l'amica con i suoi grandi occhi grigi. "Se è così lo conosco già…"

"No, no, non è lui. E' un tipo più… interessante. Sono sicura che vi piacerà."

La ragazza castana allargò ancora di più il suo sorriso mentre osservava le due giovani streghe scambiarsi un'occhiata carica di curiosità. Quella - pensò Hermione - sarebbe stata una lunga notte. E sicuramente John avrebbe gradito la compagnia.

*END*


End file.
